Why You Should Listen to Bones
by gawilliams
Summary: Booth introduces Bones to a college audience where she is giving a lecture.
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me as I watched the latest episode of Bones. I wondered how Booth would introduce Bones at a lecture and this is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit, from these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was sitting on the stage waiting for his big moment. It was not his usual fare, but he had promised Bones. She was here giving a lecture this evening and she had asked him to introduce her to the auditorium full of medical students. He'd been surprised, but he'd never turn her down. Now he was here in California at UCLA about to give a speech. Now if he only knew what to say.

He looked over at Bones and thought about the last few years that they had been working together. It was hard to believe that they were still partners. He'd been less than thrilled when he had been given the assignment by Cullen to be the liaison with the Jeffersonian. Then he'd met Bones and he'd wanted to rip his hair out in frustration. But he'd seen something, though. Bones cared. A lot. She had become the epitome of a bull terrier closing in for the kill when the truth was on the line. By the time they had solved a few cases, and he had realized just how important that she was in his investigations, he had accepted her as his partner.

Clapping interrupted his thinking and he noticed the Dean looking at him with a smile. Standing, Booth straightened his jacket and made his way to the podium. Looking out, he saw several hundred people, all college students with a smattering of professors here and there. He smiled a bit nervously.

"Hi," he said a bit unsure. "As the Dean said, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do here, but Dr. Brennan, or Bones as I call her, asked me to come and introduce her to you.

"I've been trying to come up with something to say that will describe Bones accurately, but I don't think that's possible. Like anyone in the world, she's complex and unique. She's brilliant, focused, and dedicated. But then anyone who has the honor of speaking to a gathering like this would have those qualities.

"I think what would be better is to explain why you should listen to what she has to say.

"Bones is, quite simply, the best at what she does. I met her a few years ago when the FBI needed some assistance on a case, and she was recommended. Since the government is a major contributor to the Jeffersonian, she was assigned to give that assistance. I was assigned as the official liaison to the Jeffersonian. I wasn't happy, I'll admit. In the FBI we call scientists 'Squints' and at the time I used the term in a negative way. Then I met Bones. She was so damn stubborn and cocksure of everything. Little did I know that she would end up being my partner and best friend.

"The work she does is important. Most people think that the FBI does it's own work with it's own experts. The agents catch the bad guys and the Squints figure out what happened. Bones turned that whole scheme on its head. She insisted on going out into the field like any agent and catch the bad guys with us. No field work, no helping the FBI.

"Pretty soon I realized that Bones was someone who I needed as a partner. She made me a better agent, and, I think, a better person. With her on the scene, I had the benefit of an incredible mind, and a person as devoted to the truth as I am. I can count on her no matter what. That kind of partner is rare, and almost impossible to find. The fact that we became best friends is a bonus.

"So why should you listen to Bones? You should listen to her because despite the knowledge and abilities of your professors, when you have Bones lecturing you, you have a person who has seen it all from all the different angles and frames of reference. If you're wondering about a choice of career, even at this late stage, you can look to her and know by just listening if this is the field for you. If you choose to listen to her and become a Forensic Anthropologist, you will have learned from someone who has had the distinct honor of bringing closure to the families of those who have suffered tragedies and loss. You also have before you a scientist who has helped to find victims of foul play before those tragedies can reach their horrific end, thereby bringing about happy reunions with loved ones.

"You should also listen to Bones because with me, you have someone who maybe understands half of what she says on a good day, but despite my intellectual shortcomings, I would listen to everything she says. If I can say that, then you, who have the technical knowledge, should be able to appreciate her all the more.

"So without further delay, I want to introduce you to Dr. Temperance Brennan, someone I am proud to call my partner, and have as my best friend."

Booth stepped back and smiled at the applause that greeted Bones when she stepped up from her seat and walked over to him. Before he could return to his seat, she grabbed him in a fierce hug. She whispered in his ear just before letting him go and taking her place at the podium. "You're the best, Booth," she told him. "And when this is all over, I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me."

Booth managed to get back to his chair and take a seat before he could fall over in shock. Did she just suggest what he thought he heard her telling him? He looked over at her and saw her take a quick look at him, and she placed a hand over her heart, which only he could see. He smiled. They'd finally reached a point where the lines no longer mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second part of this story. I hope to add a couple more chapters after this one. This time we see how Bones reacts to the introduction that Booth gave her earlier._

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit, from these characters or franchise in any way. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bones was anxious to get back to the hotel that she and Booth were staying at. She had managed to get through the two hour presentation and one hour Q&A session without losing her composure, but it had been difficult. The introduction that Booth had delivered had been the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said about her. She had almost cried as he said it all. As it was, she knew that she had had the shimmer of threatening tears in her eyes for some time. She'd hugged him tightly as she got to the podium, and as he sat down, placed her hand over her heart in a gesture only he could see.

It had been a week earlier when she had asked him to come to the lecture at UCLA. Both of them had some vacation time coming, and their caseload was all complete for the time being. The surprise on his face as she had asked him had been worth it. She'd told him she was paying his way, both the flight and hotel costs, so he would not have to stay in those cheap hotels the FBI always had him staying at, and he would be able to be in First Class on the plane right next to her instead of in coach.

What he'd said about her that evening had moved her. He had said that despite his lack of understanding at her level, he really listened to her. Not in the 'humoring her' sort of way that one would expect, but he really did mean that he _listened_ to what she had to say. He also said he was proud of her. Not only as his partner, but also as his best friend. She couldn't remember anyone ever having said that about her before.

Her comment to him as she hugged him was hopefully something that she could deliver. She knew what she wanted, and was pretty sure that he wanted the same thing. It was time for the line that he had carefully drawn between them a few years back, and that she had agreed to, to be erased. It was time to see if all the delicious, and completely nerve racking, sexual tension between them could be slaked. Not only slaked, but put to rest with a new, better, and permanent sort of partnership. Marriage? her mind had asked as she thought of all this during the presentation. Doubtful for now, was her own reply, but this was Booth she was considering, and she knew that marriage was important to him. First they needed to talk. Then they needed to spend some quality time in bed. Finally, after what she was sure would be a long time before she would be ready for such a talk, they could discuss the idea of marriage.

"We need to talk," Booth commented as they walked into the five star hotel that she had booked them into.

"Yeah, we do," Bones replied. She knew he was making an observation, not trying to change what had happened that evening. When they got into the elevator, she slipped her hand into his, making sure to look up at him and smile, letting him know she was serious, too.

Bones let go of his hand when they got to the door of the suite they were sharing. It had two separate bedrooms that opened from a common living room. There was a small kitchenette, and a decent min-bar in the living room. She'd been pleased that the outdoor balcony overlooking the city also had a covered area with a hot tub. Using the card key, she opened the door for them, then took his hand again to lead him in, even though it was his room, too. Pulling him into the living room, she sat him down on the couch and then got two beers from the mini-bar for them before joining him.

"Did you mean what you said tonight?" she asked. It was a ridiculous question, she knew, but she had been hurt so much in her life that she had to know.

"Every word," he told her, knowing that she had had to ask. She wouldn't be the woman he fell in love with if she hadn't.

"You really listen to me, even when you don't understand what I'm saying?" she pressed.

"Every word," he told her, repeating his earlier compliment, though it was referring to something more specific.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. "This is the bound copy proof of my new book," she told him. She opened the cover and flipped to a front page. "Read the dedication."

Booth took the copy, making sure not to open it any further. He hated that she never revealed what was in her novels before official publication, but he respected her wishes nonetheless. His heart stopped when he read the dedication.

**For Booth**

**My Knight in Shining Armor**

**My Partner**

**My Best Friend**

**The Person I most Admire**

"You really mean all this?" he asked, almost thunderstruck. That she had dedicated a second book to him was not a surprise, as she had told him that she intended to. He hadn't known her when her first book had been published, but her second and now third book had been dedicated to him.

She smiled warmly. "Every word," she assured him. "I almost couldn't give my lecture tonight," she added.

"Why?" he asked, confused. He hated it when she always seemed to bounce around to different subjects.

"I always try to stay on task and compartmentalize anything extra for later. I almost couldn't do that when I heard your introduction," she admitted. "It made me think of the dedication I just showed you, and how right I was in what I said."

"There's not a whole lot to admire in me, Bones," he said sheepishly.

Bones shushed him. She absolutely hated that he could not accept genuine compliments from people. "I beg to differ," she said firmly. "You have honor and integrity. Compassion. Patience. I know about that last one, especially. You've always been very patient with me, Booth. But you can be damn foolish at times, too," she added with a glare.

"What?" he asked. Now where was this one coming from. Here she was extolling his virtues, deserved or not, then she calls him foolish?

"You created that damn line between us," she told him.

"But..." he tried to defend himself.

"No buts, Seeley Booth," she told him. "It was foolish and shouldn't have been done. But I'm even more of a fool. I didn't say anything to the contrary, and I hid behind my own insecurities. But not anymore."

He almost smiled, thinking that he had pegged it when he had sat down after the hug she had given him at the auditorium earlier. The line no longer had any meaning and was being swept away. Instead, he had to make sure she understood how much this meant to him, and what his understanding was. "You realize that I can't come back from this if we go any further," he said as an observation. "We're either in this together for the duration, or we have to stop right here."

Now Bones smiled widely. "I know," she reassured him. His asking was completely in character. His views of sex and relationships were different from hers, but she was gradually coming around to his point of view, despite the nonreligious nature of her 'conversion', so to speak. He was letting her know that this was not some one night stand, or several, but for keeps. Sex had always been a wonderful release of built up tensions for her, and her experiences were pretty varied with a number of partners over the years. Booth hadn't been a saint, she knew, but he was much more conservative than she was. Now was her turn to experience commitment and permanence. It didn't frighten her, though. She stood up and offered her hand to him. "How about we take our drinks out to the hot tub and soak in the night air?" she asked. A wicked gleam erupted in her eyes as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And I didn't bring a swim suit," she informed him as she pulled back her hand and walked over to the door to the balcony. She grinned as she heard him scramble up and follow her. Perfect! It was time to have some fun.

_Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. I am pleased at the number of people who have read this story so far, and I hope that the next chapters are as successful. I anxiously await any reviews to see what people think. Next up: the hot tub!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter is a prequel chapter that is done in terms of a flashback. I wanted to do a short piece to this story that tells how Booth was asked to introduce Bones at her lecture. I know it's been some time since I updated this story, but other stories and a number of other matters interfered. The next chapter to this one is half written and is the long anticipated hot tub scene. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones walked out onto the balcony and sighed in silent relief. Her dream was about to come true, and how appropriate that it was happening after such a wonderful introduction by Booth to the students and faculty she had been invited to lecture to. She smiled as she recalled how it all came about.

_**One Week Earlier, Jeffersonian Institute, Office of Dr. Temperance Brennan**_

"So have you decided yet?" Angela asked her best friend, Bren.

"No," Bren said with a sigh. "I hate this. Every time I get invited to give a lecture at a university, I have to ask someone to introduce me. Most often I have the inviting professor do that, but I don't know this one. Why should someone who doesn't know me introduce me?" she asked a bit rhetorically.

"What about Goodman?" Angela asked. "He's in LA all next week opening the new branch. I'm sure he'd agree."

"Too pompous," Bren said and then her eyes widened. "Don't ever tell anyone I said that."

Angela smiled. "My lips are sealed, Sweetie," she assured her. Then inspiration struck. "How about Booth?" she asked.

Bren got that frustratingly confused look. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Booth doesn't want to do anything like that. He hates public speaking, even if only for a few minutes."

"Sweetie," Angela sighed in long suffering resignation at having to explain the obvious to her best friend. "Booth would walk on nails for you and you know it. All you have to do is ask. It's also a great way to spend some time together outside of work"

Bones thought about that one. They had been spending a lot of time together the last few months since her colossal mistake about Jared. Booth had been slowly showing her the benefits of having a single significant other in her life and she was prepared to move the relationship forward, but Booth had to be the one to make the first move. He had drawn the line and in her opinion that meant that any progress forward had to be instigated by him so she knew for sure that the line was eliminated.

As it was she hadn't had sex since her rather ridiculous attempt to have two boyfriends some time before the incident with Jared, and she was feeling those biological urges building pretty strongly. Booth would be perfect to satisfy those urges, and she wanted him, but again, only if he was ready to drop the line, because she was finally ready to admit that she could commit to someone, as long as that someone was Booth. Maybe Angela was right and she should ask Booth to introduce her.

"I'll ask him," she said finally. That elicited a loud, shrill squeal from Angela who pranced from her office very happy. She reached over and picked up her cell phone and pressed Booth's number on her speed dial. He picked up after one ring.

"_Bones?_"

"Booth," Bones said with a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at the diner tonight? I haven't seen you in a couple of days since our last case was cleared up."

"_Sure. Six o'clock okay? I have a meeting with Cullen that won't finish until about then,_" Booth asked.

"Six o'clock," she confirmed and then hung up the phone. Now she had to figure out how to ask him to go to LA with her.

"So what's up?" Booth asked and then smiled at the confused look on her face as she looked up in the air quickly. "I mean how have you been?" he rephrased, though giving a slightly different emphasis.

"Oh," she replied with a smile of her own. "How much vacation time do you have?" she asked.

Booth was a bit startled at the question, and the seeming change of subject, but had no reason not to answer. "About three weeks altogether," he told her.

Her smile widened. "How would you like to go to Los Angeles with me next week?" she asked. "I have a lecture to give to some grad students at UCLA and I thought that you might like to come with me."

Booth looked at Bones a bit skeptically. "You want me to go listen to a lecture, almost all of which I won't be able to understand?" he asked. Granted, a vacation with Bones was almost a dream come true. _Almost_ being the operative word. It would definitely be if it was a romantic getaway for the two of them, if only she would look beyond that horrible line he spouted out to her a couple of years before.

"It would mean a lot to me," she replied. "I want you to be the one to introduce me at the lecture," she informed him.

"I have to give a speech?" he whined. The second she'd asked him to go with her he was lost and knew it. It was only a matter of getting the details and arriving at the designated spot on time. It was beginning to dawn on his _conscious_ mind, as opposed to his _sub_conscious mind, that he was well and truly whipped when it came to Bones. The really depressing part of all that was that they weren't even lovers. Yet. That was something that he realized he would have to start working on. With tact, diplomacy, and most of all _caution_. This was Bones, after all, and she could kick his Ranger trained ass in a split second if she wanted to.

"Just a short one," Bones assured him as she took his hand in a deliberate gesture to show him how much this meant to her.

Booth was mush right then. Pure mush. Those puppy dog eyes of hers and that gorgeous smile did him in. "I'll tell Cullen in the morning," he told her. "When do we leave and for how long?"

_**One Week Later, Booth and Bones' hotel, Los Angeles**_

__Booth was still trying to recover his speech as the elevator opened up onto the floor that their room was on. Bones had really shocked him this day. First was when they arrived at the airport and he discovered that she had gotten them First Class tickets, and sitting next to each other no less. Definitely different that when the FBI was picking up the tab! He'd indulged in a perfectly prepared T-bone steak, much to Bones' disgust, and had some wine to wash it down. The apple pie for dessert had even rivaled his own Mother's! Surprise number two was when they got to the car rental and she paid for a brand new mustang convertible and handed him the keys, telling him to drive with the top down. That had been an awesome drive to the hotel, which took almost an hour. He discovered when they arrived that she had booked them into a 5 star luxury hotel which in turn led to surprise number three. They were sharing a _suite_! And what a suite it was. Large and spacious and to top it off, a hot tub on the balcony with an incredible view, which he was now discovering as they entered the room and set their bags down. He had rushed to the balcony and discovered the hot tub.

"Bones!" he said with a delighted smile on his face.__

__"Do you like it?" she asked, a bit nervously. She knew that she was spending what to Booth was a very great deal of money, but she wanted him to really enjoy this trip and also wanted to show him that he was important to her.

"I love it!" he said as he sat down on the couch.

Bones breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad," she said honestly. She sat down next to him.

"You didn't have to spend so much money on me, Bones," Booth told her, trying to be appreciative, but also let her know that the largess wasn't what was important to him.

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to," she told him. She looked up at him. "We've got a few hours until the presentation, so why don't you go have a swim at the pool while I finish going over my notes? The university already has the slides that I sent beforehand, so we can just go over there in a couple of hours."

_**Present, Balcony, Booth and Bones' room**_

Bones came back to the present and smiled. It had been a wonderful week in which she had asked Booth come come with her, and being able to do some nice things for him. Now she was about to make love to Booth and see if he was right about miracles and breaking the laws of physics. If his heartfelt introduction of her earlier was any indication, she was not about to be disappointed.

"Uh, Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?" she asked as she turned to face him, knowing that he was trying to come to grips with what was about to happen and also that he was about to go in an outdoor hot tub in the nude with her. As she thought of that, she grinned and decided that the risks she had taken this past week had all been worth it. Now all she could say to herself was something that she could imagine Booth saying at a time like this: Let the games begin!

_A/N: Not necessarily the greatest chapter, but something that I felt would add a bit to the story in terms of foundation. I hope you all enjoyed it and I have the hot tub scene about ¾ done, so it should be up soon. Let me know what you think. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the third chapter. I couldn't resist the temptation to write this as an M rating since it is set in the hot tub, after all. I hope that this doesn't offend anyone who was enjoying the first couple of chapters. In this one, Bones and Booth enjoy the hot tub._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was smiling as she walked out onto the balcony towards the hot tub. The night air was warm and a light breeze made it perfect. She noticed the bottle of champagne and tray that held covered bowls of fruit which she had ordered taken up to the suite and laid out. She had done that after the lecture before they had got back to the hotel. Out of earshot from Booth, of course. She had wanted to surprise him, assuming that their conversation went as well as she had hoped it would. It had, and now she was leading her man (and _**damn**_ if that didn't sound good to her for some reason she couldn't identify) out to the balcony for a little sinful soak in a hot tub.

"Uh, Bones," Booth asked in a nervous voice.

She had to work to keep from giggling at his voice. He was _so_ predictably nervous. She'd as much as told him that they would be soaking in the nude.

"Yes, Booth?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Uh, it's a little exposed out here, isn't it?" he asked. His voice had a wonderfully high pitched plea in it.

As she moved over to stand in front of him, she started unbuttoning her blouse, one slow button at a time. The slight widening of his eyes, and the lusty look that he gave her was amusing. "And that's a problem?" she asked. She slid the blouse off and stood before him in only her skirt and bra.

Booth gulped. It was like a dream, but he was also a bit uncomfortable. He hated admitting any kind of squeamishness about anything sexual, but he was a good Catholic boy who, while not anywhere near a saint and went to confession at least once a week, still had some scruples about the subject. Bones, of course, had no such reticence, and he was always made to look like a pathetic prude, though he wasn't one, as his priest could attest to after all the x-rated confessions of impure thoughts regarding Bones he'd been forced to endure.

"No," he said in what he hoped was a more natural voice. "It's just that it seems a bit odd to be out in the open air skinny dipping at a hotel."

Bones laughed. "You are so predictable, Booth," she told him as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Booth couldn't help but look at his best friend and partner as she stood in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties. The black sheer stockings were also a damn good sight. He silently offered a prayer of thanks to the Big Guy upstairs for making Bones so beautiful.

"Bones," he admonished. "I'm a good Catholic and already spend every Sunday morning in confession dealing with a weeks worth of impure thoughts about you. I'd kind of like to not add to that and give my priest a stroke. I've probably already racked up a huge amount of time in Purgatory as it is."

"Impure thoughts?" she asked. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined what some of those thoughts could be. Deliciously wicked!

"Every damn day, all day long," he admitted reluctantly. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Bones remove the first stocking. "God that looks hot," he exhaled.

"Then what's all this other stuff, Booth?" she asked teasingly. She lifted the other leg and slowly rolled the remaining stocking off.

"I'm going to burn in Hell for sure," Booth managed to squeak out.

Bones stood straight and moved close to him. Grabbing the sides of his head, she pulled him down and kissed him hard. Teasing his lips with her tongue lightly, she pulled back and gave him a sultry look. "Booth?" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked. His brain was still stuck on the kiss. Damn she was good at that!

"You are way overdressed here, aren't you?" she asked. She reached back and unsnapped her bra, letting it slide off of her so that he now had an unobstructed view of her breasts.

His jaw fell a couple of centimeters then clamped shut. He looked up at the sky. "I swear that I'll be in confession first thing tomorrow morning," he promised the Big Guy. He had noticed a small Catholic church a few blocks away when they had checked in that day.

Bones reached up and started to unbutton Booth's white dress shirt. She decided not to make any comments about religion and God. What was happening now was too important to be marred by an argument about what were, at least to her, trivial matters. If it helped Booth to get in the proper frame of mind for some fun, then she would let him make any promises his faith led him to make. She made quick work of the shirt and undershirt, then she focused her attention on his pants. He'd, thankfully, opted not to wear his 'COCKY' belt buckle to the lecture hall, so she was dealing with a standard belt buckle. While her hands worked on freeing him of his 'restraint' she nuzzled her face in his chest, planting quick kisses on his torso. His musculature was perfect and she was going to enjoy it.

Booth felt his pants drop, and then a hand snaking into his boxers. He groaned as she grabbed him and began a light stroking. All those impure thoughts over the years came flooding back, only this time enhanced by some reality. "Bones?" he managed to squeak as he tried desperately to hold onto his control.

"Yes," she grinned. She could feel how on edge he was. Pulling her hand away, with serious regret, she stepped back and then peeled her panties down and off, letting him see her in all her glory.

Booth now really was feeling like he had died and gone to heaven. At least he hoped so. If this was Purgatory, then he'd never survive the sheer pleasure of Heaven. Bones, his Bones, was completely naked in front of him. Her body was perfect and he was memorizing every dip and curve on her sexy frame. He gasped a bit when she slowly did a 360 to show off the whole package. She was as perfect from the back as she was the front.

"You like?" she said with a raised brow. She could see that his erection was damn impressive, though she'd always believed that it would be. It was nice having some empirical proof, however.

"You have no idea," he breathed out in a husky tone. He hadn't even touched her yet, at least not since she'd stripped, and he was already a very happy man!

"Then pop the cork on the champagne and pour us some while I get in the hot tub," she told him as she sashayed her way over to the tub. She gingerly stepped up and into the hot water and sighed deeply. Long, very hot baths had always been a favorite of hers.

Booth quickly obeyed, sending the cork flying and then poured two champagne flutes full of the sparkling wine. He handed her one and then kept his own while he also stepped into the steaming water. He was still unsure of this whole thing as they were in a hotel on an outside balcony.

Bones was trying really hard to not screw up and come off sounding like a purely academic minded woman. She wanted this time of pleasure to be just that. Booth had shown her for a long time that what was between them was something almost magical, as absurd as that sounded. His introduction of her that night had been the final catalyst she had needed to take the plunge. It was difficult not to start talking in anthropological terms, but she had been good so far. She was wanting to see just how right he had been when he had once told her that making love was like breaking the laws of physics. She smiled as she recalled that conversation. What had started it had been uncomfortable for Booth, but once he started talking about making love, he had been very honest and confident. Maybe faith wasn't such a bad thing after all. Of course she could never admit that to Booth, but in her own mind she was beginning to acknowledge it. She had to make him feel comfortable since she had the very real impression that when it came to some 'fun' time between the two of them, she was the more open minded and outgoing of the two. She slid herself close to him, placing his arm over her shoulder, taking a cozy place against the side of his chest. She felt him relax a bit.

"This is nice," she said as she clinked her champagne flute against his encouragingly.

Booth was beginning to calm down. Not a lot, but some. Obviously this was important to Bones, so he would make a real effort. She hadn't been brazen or really out there since coming out onto the balcony. She'd been erotic, sexy, and proved that she was very at ease with her body. Now if he could only make the same gesture.

"Yeah it is," he agreed as he looked out at the spectacular view. "I'm not really as prudish as I seem to be, Bones."

Bones chuckled. "I know," she assured him. "I won't lie and tell you that I haven't had many lovers, Booth, or that my natural curiosity was limited to what my mind created in my fantasies. I have enjoyed a lot of different sexual experiences, some of them you would probably like, and others you would make a face at. But that doesn't make you a prude in my opinion. Besides, what we're going to be doing is where you're the more experienced partner."

"Huh?" he asked, clearly confused at that one. He tried to avoid thinking about the whole idea that she'd had a lot of lovers in the past, despite what he knew of her views about sex. Now was not the time for jealousy.

"Making love," she whispered into his ear as she leaned up to place several kisses along his jaw down to the side of his mouth. "You told me that making love was about the feelings that two people who are in love have coming alive through the physical side of the relationship. I don't know about you, but for the first time I feel like I love someone I am about to have sex with. I do love you, Booth."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that," he admitted a bit shamefully. He had always been sure of his own feelings for her, and he had always been aware that she cared, but love? Not really. She had always been so adamant about the subject. She'd shown him in a lot of ways, though, that he was only just now starting to recognize.

Bones moved quickly and straddled him, placing as much skin to skin contact with him as she could make. Moving her head down, she kissed him deeply. "Believe it," she told him as she gave him another kiss as she moved her hips, pressing herself against his very hard erection. The feel of him as he pressed his length between her folds was sheer ecstasy, and she had to fight to keep from simply impaling herself on him right then. She shuddered as his length tubbed along her engorged clit, sending shards of coiled tingles shooting through her entire body.

"I want you," she told him forcefully. She kissed him again. "We can take it easy next time, but I need you inside me right now," she ground out as she raised herself, grasping him into position and then sank down onto him in one rapid drop of her hips, hissing at the sudden penetration, but completely loving the full, stretched feel of him inside her.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Booth strangled out, grabbing the sides of the hot tub to stay upright.

Bones chuckled as she gripped him rhythmically with her inner muscles, undulating her hips sensuously, adding to her own stimulation as the friction rubbed her in all the right spots. "You feel wonderful," she whispered lustily in her ear as she began to slide her hips up and down on him, slow, then fast, then slow again alternating the pace. A wave of emotion was flowing through her that she had never experienced before with a lover, and she was starting to understand what Booth had been talking about. The feelings were confirming for her all that she had said about him in her book dedication. The complete respect, admiration, and trust was there in its totality in a way that she didn't think she'd ever felt with anyone in her life, lover or friend or family.

Booth was in a state that he was sure was approaching Nirvana, if he believed in such a thing. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt to be inside Bones as she rode him in the hot tub. He'd always known, somehow, that they would end up together, but he had to admit that it had been rough at times. Now he had what he wanted, and the stuff he'd told her about the miracle of actually making love was becoming a reality in such a degree that he'd only imagined as a possibility. Bones was the miracle he'd always thought she was, and now it was being proved in the physical/emotional sense, and not just the incredible personality that he'd always loved about her. She was the complete package, and he was privileged to be experiencing the reality that he'd told the students about, earlier, in it's most intimate sense. He thought he'd been teaching Bones something with that talk on making love all that time ago, but he knew now that he had been teaching himself, too, and this was the lab part of the discussion that gave the proof.

Bones sped up her movements and felt an orgasm coming on and knew it was a big one. She could also feel the tension in Booth and knew he was close, so she clamped her muscles on him as tight as she could, seriously increasing the friction each of them was feeling. "Come on, Booth," she urged, knowing she was seconds away. "Cum for me," she told him, sounding like a lot of the men she'd been with who had been more of the take charge type she usually did not like in her sex life. Suddenly a white hot wave of fire shot through her as she had one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had and she screamed his name into the open air, not caring that anyone could hear her.

"BOOOOTTTHHHH!!!!!!!" she bellowed, twitching and convulsing, though she could feel him cumming inside of her, the warmth of him almost soothing her inflamed body. She felt boneless and slumped down while he was still inside of her. "That was incredible," she whispered as she kissed him softly, letting it linger as he softened and, as she let out a groan of disappointment, slipped out of her.

"I always knew it would be," he whispered back, holding her to him.

She pulled her head back and looked at him directly in the eyes. "I really did feel it, Booth," she told him.

"What?" he asked, not completely with it after such a soul defining experience.

"The miracle," she told him. "We broke those laws of physics you were talking about. But how did it happen?" she demanded, ever the empirical questioner. "You let me take charge and it still happened. How?"

Booth chuckled. "Because it doesn't matter who takes the lead, Bones, or how you do it," he tried to explain, just realizing the same thing himself. "Making love is still sex, but when the two people really are in the moment and have a deep bond, it doesn't matter how it's done, or who guides who. The miracle is still there. You've just added emotion to your intimate reality, Bones."

Bones smiled as she pondered what he was saying. For the rational empiricist it was a massive leap of faith that was uncomfortable, but for some reason, she felt comforted. She'd been feeling that comfort ever since Booth had made that wonderful introduction of her earlier in the day.

"Why don't we go back in the room and get in the bed," she suggested. "I think we have a few more miracles to experience before we're through." She stood up and pulled him up with her, the water running down both their bodies.

"I think that's a great idea," he told her as they stepped out of the hot tub. "Just make sure you don't kill me before tomorrow morning. I think I'll have a lot to confess before I met the man upstairs."

Bones chuckled. "Don't worry," she assured him. "I plan on having you around for a very long time, Booth. If it'll help, I can go with you to put in a good word while you confess."

Booth looked at her in horror. "I think I can handle it on my own, Bones," he told her quickly. "I'd rather not start out our new relationship with being excommunicated. You may not believe in it, but I do, so I need to preserve myself for the afterlife."

She walked over to the glass door and stopped, looking back at him over her shoulder. "Spoilsport," she mock pouted. "Are you coming?" she asked as she walked into the suite.

Booth forced himself to move and not be stalled by just the mere image of a naked Bones, who had a perfect ass in his opinion. Perfect ass? Try perfect everything. If this was the response he would be getting from doing a simple introduction, then maybe he should offer to do it more often.

"Booth!" came Bones' shout. She sounded a bit miffed. "Are you going to get in here, or am I going to have to start all by myself?"

"Coming, Bones," he called out and hastened to get to her. She could still kick his ass, after all. Yep, it certainly paid dividends to listen to Bones.

_A/N: Not too sure if this one works or not. I wanted a sexy scene that didn't go too far into pure smut, but I also didn't want something that was too mushy/fluffy. How did it turn out? Let me know. There may be one more chapter after this, but I haven't decided. Gregg._


End file.
